This Doesn't Have to End in Tragedy
by just-a-story
Summary: *Sequel to "What A Smile Can Hide"* Campbell is back at Degrassi and Maya is thrilled. Now Cam has to be able to face the school including the Ice Hounds. Will Cam be strong enough to stay and pick up were he left off? Or will everything fall apart again?
1. I Won't Give Up: Part I

Hey Guys! So here it is! The sequel to "What a Smile Can Hide" so if you haven't read that one first I suggest you give it a go or this story might not make complete sense. Hope you guys enjoy reading "This Doesn't Have to End in Tragedy." _  
_

I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

I Won't Give Up: Part I

_Maya wrapped her arms around Cam and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please never leave me again."_

_Cam kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."_

Maya let out a large sigh, not necessarily of relief but for hope. She hoped that they will be able to pick up where they left off and she hoped that Cam felt better. Not just for their relationships sake but for his. She knew he didn't deserve to feel that way and he defiantly didn't deserve that way she treated him. She felt awful but she wasn't trying to focus on that. What mattered that he was safe and that there were together.

Cam pulled away and Maya looked up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled at him and both of them looked outside when it began to rain.

"Can we just stay here and no go back?" Maya asked.

Cam smiled. "I wish." He sighed and continued, "But school is school."

Maya looked down at the ground and Cam put a finger under her chin.

"What's a matter?"

Maya shrugged. "It's just you're here and I'm here and were together and...it's almost summer."

Cam furrowed his eyebrows.

"And that's when you leave again."

"Hey," Cam smiled. "What did I just tell you?"

Maya didn't say anything.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Maya smiled at him and pressed her lips against his. A few seconds later the sky cracked with thunder and dumped pouring rain. They separated and looked outside. Maya looked over at Cam who took off his jacket. She gave him a very confused look. He put his jacket around her back and smiled at her. "Time for class."

"But you'll be soaked." Maya said looking at the pouring rain.

Cam shrugged. "Imma big boy, I can handle it."

Maya smiled and kissed him once more. She pulled back and smiled. "I really missed you."

Cam smiled. "I really missed you too."

The two walked up to the front of the building and sure enough Cam was soaked without his jacket. They were about to go in but Maya stopped.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"What is everyone going to think?" Maya asked. "I mean now that you're back it will be hard people might treat you different."

Cam looked at Maya. "If there is one thing I learned from all this is that sometimes you have to do what makes you happy not what other's may expect. And me, being here with you...well...that makes me happy."

Maya smiled.

They walked in to Degrassi and Maya gave Cam back his jacket. The bell went off telling students to get to their first class.

"What class do you have?"

Cam took out his schedule. "French with Madame Jean-Aux."

"Look's like we are in the same class again."

Cam smiled. "Guess so."

They both walked into class and Cam went to talk to the teacher. Maya took a seat and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe he had actually come back.

Tori and Tristan walked in and walked over to their seats across the room from Maya.

"O...M...G..." Tristan said as he took a seat.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Campbell Saunders."

Tori looked over and saw Cam talking to the teacher.

"Oh my god." Tori said as she took a seat. "He came back?"

"Guess so." Tristan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god Tris, look."

They both watched as Maya smiled at Cam as he sit down.

"Are you serious?" Tori said.

"Oh my god. They're back together?" Tristan said.

"Look's like it." Tori sighed. "Do you really think it's good for her to be dating him?"

Tristan shook his head. "He was really messed up I don't think he should be dating anyone right now. I wouldn't even have come back if I was him."

Tori nodded. "I just hope Maya's okay."

"Alright class, let's begin!" Madame Jean-Aux told the class.

* * *

Okay...so a couple of things. Maya is trilled Cam is back but Tori and Tristan aren't so sure it's a the best thing. Is Cam really feeling better or is he just pushing it all aside right now?

As always thanks for reading and please review!


	2. I Won't Give Up: Part II

Thanks so much for all the feedback! You guys are awesome! I've been having really bad writers block so sorry if it takes me a while to update in the next few days. **ALSO:** In this story Katie and Jake are still dating.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

I Won't Give Up: Part II

Cam and Maya walked out of the classroom laughing.

"So." Maya started out. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Cam smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for his next class.

"Um...hey...Maya?" Tori asked.

Maya turned around to face Tori and Tristan.

Neither of them said a word for a minute then Tristan decided to get to the point.

"We don't think it's a good idea for you to be dating Cam." He stated.

Maya paused and then laughed. "Why not?"

"Well...it's just he has a lot on his plate and..." Tori paused. "We don't think it's healthy."

"Healthy?" Maya asked. "Me and Cam? Incase you haven't noticed Tori ever since Cam came back I feel like everything is the way it used to be. Are you really going to be that rude and obnoxious to be telling me that I shouldn't be dating the one person who brings absolute happiness into my life?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Well that's a bit extreme."

"Say's the kid who can even talk to a guy!" Maya snapped back.

"Maya!" Tori yelled. "We are just trying to look out for you."

The bell rang and Maya glared at the two people in front of her. "I gotta go."

Tori and Tristan watched Maya walk down the hall.

"So now what?" Tristan asked.

Tori shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Later that afternoon Maya sat down next to Cam who was sitting alone.

"There's the beautiful girl." Cam smiled.

Maya forced a smile.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Maya sighed.

"Maya?"

"How do you know?" Maya started out.

"Know what?"

"How do you know...that...you're feeling better."

Cam looked at Maya for a moment. She could have sworn he looked like he was going to cry but it quickly went away. "Well..." he stated out. "Being here with you how could I not be?"

Maya curled her lips and the took a deep breath. "I don't want you pushing everything aside."

Cam raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is...I don't want you to think you have to hide anything."

"What would I hide?" Cam asked.

Maya took another deep breath. "Just promise me that when you feel sad again you tell me okay?"

Cam didn't say anything. He clearly remembered how Maya treated him when she did find out.

"I promise I won't run away this time. I was an awful girlfriend and I can't believe you're giving me a second chance and-" She noticed how he was just looking at her. He seemed upset and she tried to think of what she said or did wrong.

Cam grabbed both of Maya's hands. "Do me a favor."

Maya looked at him.

"Believe me. I need you to trust me okay? I know what I did was scary and..." he sighed. "I cannot even begin to tell you how much I wish it didn't happen but it did. And even though it may seem like I'm ignoring it I'm not. I know it was serious believe me. But now it's over and I don't want you worrying about me. I haven't changed. I'm still the same Cheesy."

Maya smiled, "Okay." She paused for a moment. "So I was wondering...if um..."

Cam gave Maya a curious look.

"Never mind."

"No, what is it?" Cam asked.

Maya sighed. "Well you see..." Maya paused. "My family goes on this camping trip every summer and well..." she paused once more. "I was wondering if you would like to come."

Cam thought about it for a moment.

"Katie is bringing Jake too."

Cam thought about it for a little bit longer then smiled. "I would love to go."

A large smile grew across Maya's face. "Awesome!"

Cam laughed at how excited his girlfriend was. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

How 'bout that Camaya fans?...Probably shouldn't have said that...anywho! I am VERY happy I finally finished this chapter and I actually love camping so I was like hey: how bout camping?

I have a question for you guys! The season 13 promo! Thoughts? I'm really interested on what you guys think especially Maya's character -_-

As always, thanks for reading and please review and be sure to add in what u think of season 13's promo!


	3. On My Way

Thanks for you're feedback, glad you guys are enjoying the Camaya moments.

HopelesslyFictional - I agree! I really thought the whole "bad girl" thing was just a phase/way of dealing with Cam's death. I don't like the though of her dating right off the bat either. Maybe there is another meltdown coming but I doubt it. It kinda a shame. The character (Maya) had so much potential and I feel like in a way they are not taking advantage of that and are closing so many doors that could potentially lead to an amazing character. I feel like there are a ton of "bad" girls recently.

On My Way - Michael Logen If you want more depth into whats really going through Cam's head give it a listen.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

On My Way

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Maya asked Cam as they walked down the hall.

Cam didn't say anything.

"Cam?"

He shook his head and looked back at Maya. "Sorry what?"

"Hey you okay?" Maya asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Maya looked in the direction Cam was looking and then looked down. "You gunna say something?"

"Do you think I should?"

Maya shrugged. "Well he did save you're life."

Cam took a deep breath. He looked over at Eli who was talking to Clare and some other kid with a beanie. _(Adam) _

"Want me to go with you?" Maya asked.

Cam shook his head and walked over towards them.

"Uh..." He started out and the three kids looked at him. "Eli right?"

Eli nodded but seemed a bit confused. "You're...Campbell, right?"

Cam nodded and looked at the two other people for a moment. "I just wanted to uh...thank you..."

For a moment Eli just looked at him but then smiled.

Adam began to laugh and look at Eli. "Thank you for what?"

Neither Eli or Clare said anything and Cam became nervous.

Eli looked at Cam and noticed his worried expression. He looked at Cam for a moment who was looking around nervously and then back at Adam. "I helped him with his English paper."

Adam slowly nodded. "Oh. That makes sense."

Cam forced a smile. "Yeah, so um thanks again."

Eli smiled. "No problem."

Cam quickly walked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So how'd it go?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Good." Cam said as he put an arm around Maya. Did he lie? Yes. He felt stupid. He felt like a kid who couldn't take care of himself. But he needed to push that aside.

They walked out of Degrassi as the bell rang at the end of the day.

"So I was thinking." Maya started out. "We should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Cam asked raising an eyebrow.

Maya nodded. "Yeah, you coming back and all."

Cam thought about it for a moment when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

His dad was on the other end and he began telling him something about how his mom called. He told Cam he had to go back to the apartment. His dad hung up and so did Cam.

"My dad wants me to go back home but how about tomorrow?"

Maya stood on her toes and kissed Cam on the cheek. "Sounds good."

He watched as she began to walk home and he wondered what his dad wanted.

A few minutes later he got to the apartment and he opened the door to his dad who looked quite serious.

"Everything okay?" Cam asked as he put down his backpack.

"We need to talk." Mr. Saunders said in a rather stern voice.

Cam felt his stomach drop. "Um...okay."

His dad motioned him to the couch and they each took a seat. Cam looked at his dad waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cam asked slightly confused.

"Did you take your medicine today?"

Cam swallowed and a new feeling in the pit of his stomach began to develop. This time it wasn't so much nerves but rather frustration. "Before I left yeah."

His dad nodded.

"Why?"

"You're mother called and she wanted me to tell you that she prescribed some anti-depression medicine as well."

Cam didn't say anything.

"Along with weekly appointments to go to talk to someone."

"I-I thought we were done with-"

Mr. Saunders interrupted. "I just want you to know that what happened was serious."

"Dad, what happened was almost 4 months ago." Cam snapped.

"I know, I know, we are just taking precautions."

Cam began to feel more frustrated. "I'm fine I'm-"

"Thats the thing though Campbell. You may feel fine and great but are you really?"

Cam gave his dad a confused look.

"My point is something like this doesn't just disappear."

"It does if you're over it."

"You can't just be _over it._" Mr. Saunders explained.

"Well why not?" Cam yelled. "You want me to stay like this?"

"No Campbell, I don't."

"Then why do you keep brining it up?" Cam snapped again.

"Because I'm worried." Mr. Saunders said.

Cam didn't say anything. He furrowed his eye brows took a deep breath.

"See, you're getting all worked up over a simple conversation."

"You...I..." Cam paused. "Fine. I'll do what you want. I don't care anymore." Cam went over and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Saunders asked.

"I'm going to my room, unless you want to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't try to kill myself. Because you know, you can't just be over with it."

* * *

Uh huh...awkward.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Radioactive: Part I

Hello, motivation! I really apologize for not updating its because of writers block and even though you may be mad (which I do not blame you) I didn't want to update with a crappy chapter, I wanted to wait and update with a well though out good chapter and hopefully this will be it! I watched the season premiere and I will be honest, I love Miles. BUT, I think it is going to be awkward when Zig comes back and the whole Miya thing. Speaking of Zig I wish he had a plot. That would be cool. AND OH MY GOD usually I am not a huge eclare fan-person but oh my god I was crying. Those two are just so adorable and cute and just...okay I'm done...bye.

Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Radioactive: Part I

Cam walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He pushed his hair back and took a deep breath. He felt his chest become tight with nerves and looked down at his arm where the faint lines where. But this time...this time they didn't look faint. He saw blood dripping down his arm and he then saw blood begin to form closer to his wrist. He brought his fingers up to his wrist and touched his middle finger to the front of his wrist. In an instant the blood went away and they looked faint again. He started at his cuts for a moment and nothing seemed to change. He got up and walked over to his desk against the wall and grabbed the cup of water that he had from earlier. He took a large sip of it and then looked back at his wrist. He dipped his fingers in the glass and then ran his wet fingers over his cuts. How did the blood look so real?

He walked back over to his bed and sat back down. He heard the faint vibration of his phone on the table to the left of his bed. He reached over and smiled when he read the name. He clicked answer and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey." He said into the phone.

"Hello." Maya replied in a happy tone. "What are you doing tonight?"

Cam smiled to himself. "I am doing nothing...how about you?"

"Well..." Maya started out. "I was calling to see if you wanted to go over to Little Miss Steaks."

Cam thought for a moment and was about to answer when the same color appeared on his wrist. He watched the blood but more and more came out. More than normal. He continued to stare at his wrist as the blood poured out.

"Cam?" Maya asked.

He didn't hear her he just continued to stare.

"Cam if you can't go-"

"I'll call you back." He quickly said before hanging up.

He hung up his phone and tossed it to the side. However when he looked back at his wrist, it was like nothing happened. He shook his head and got up off his bed. He didn't feel dizzy he was just confused. He decided to change for the night and he knew he was just tired.

After he changed he looked at the clock and it read 6:30. Yeah it was early but he didn't care, he needed the sleep.

* * *

_Cam blinked a few times and saw the blood pour out of his body. Their voices echoed inside his brain and rattled around. He tried to toss his head side to side but he couldn't find the energy. He felt so helpless, so lifeless, like all he could do was just watch the blood pour like a river. His eyelids became heavy, to heavy to keep open. He let them fall and all he saw was black. He flared his nose trying to get more air yet nothing seemed to work. He felt like the air was getting farther and farther away. _

* * *

Cam's eyes flew open and his heart was stomping against his chest. His eyes flew around taking in the familiar images of his room. He looked down at his wrist and nothing seemed to change. He felt sweat drip down his face and he felt his head pound. He didn't quite know what just happened, and he wished it would never happen again.

* * *

**I know that was short so sorry about that. The stuff in italics was his dream. So even though it's short some stuff is going on here. Leave your thoughts and opinions down below and let me know what you think:) Thanks for reading! **


	5. Carry On

Thank you guys so much for the feedback, it means a lot:)

Carry On - FUN

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Carry On

After Cam finally fell asleep for the night he woke up with a slight headache. It seemed like whenever he closed his eyes all he was was either blood or the greenhouse. He didn't know why but he tried his best to ignore it. He walked out of his room and down the hall.

"You okay?" His dad asked him without looking up from the paper.

"Yeah." Cam replied as he opened the fridge.

"Didn't sound like it."

Cam put the glass underneath the water dispenser. "Well, I was fine." Cam paused and shut the fridge. "Why?"

Mr. Saunders looked up from his paper and put it down next to him. He pointed to the couch across from him and told his son to take a seat.

Cam did as he was told and took a sip of water.

Mr. Saunders took a deep breath and then looked down at the ground.

"What?" Cam asked.

"What you went through...was awful."

Cam didn't say anything.

"And stuff like that, it really affects someone."

Cam continued to stay quite but he didn't let his nerves show.

"I'm getting you tested for PTSD."

Cam furrowed his eye brows. "Post traumatic stress disorder?"

Mr. Saunders nodded.

"Seriously?"

Mr. Saunders sighed and continued, "I felt really awful about what happened last night and I went in and checked on you and you were mumbling a few things."

"Like what?" Cam took another sip of his water.

Mr. Saunders sighed. "It doesn't matter, but we are going to the doctors in a few hours to just have them check-up on you."

Cam slowly nodded.

"It's not a bad thing Campbell."

Cam looked at his dad and furrowed his eye brows.

"It's not punishment you know that right? It's treatment. It will help you."

Cam took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears."

"I'll go okay? I'll go to the doctors because you're right, I didn't sleep well yesterday. But I don't want people telling me something is wrong with me because there is nothing wrong with me. Yes, I tried to kill myself and I understand thats serious okay? I was the one sitting in the hospital under suicide-watch. I was the one in the greenhouse. I was the one doing harm. So don't tell me it's serious. I know it's serious. But just like any other thing eventually you have to let go."

"Cam-"

"I don't want to be reminded of what happened every day of my life. I'm already reminded every time I look down at my own arm. I will never forget what happened so their is no need to remind me. So please, after I go get tested or whatever, just please...let it go."

* * *

Later than evening Mr. Saunders put the car in park. "Okay, you ready?"

Cam looked over at his dad then got out of the car. They both walked into the building and Cam sat down while his dad checked him in and gave his information. He looked around and saw many elderly people. Some in wheelchairs with IV's in their arm and some with canes. All he knew, is there were no other kids and he felt like an outcast. He knew he didn't belong here. The problem was convincing everyone else that. He looked up when he heard his name.

"Are you..." she looked at her clip board. "Campbell?"

Cam nodded.

"Great. You can follow me okay?"

Without saying a word. He looked back and saw his dad following him and the lady in front.

"Here we go. Dr. Norwich will be right in."

Both Cam and his dad took a seat. It didn't look like a regular doctors office. It was more of the normal work offices. A few minutes past without Cam or his dad saying anything.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Norwich." she held out her hand and shook Mr. Saunders hand first. Then she looked at Cam. "And you're Campbell?"

Cam forced a smile and held out his hand. "Yup."

"Nice to met you both." She walked over to her desk and took a seat.

"So to start off I'm just going to ask you some questions. They are rather basic but it'll help as we go along."

"Okay." Cam replied.

"To start off with I'm actually going to ask your dad a question. "Is there any history in the family of anxiety, or depression."

Cam looked down at the ground while his father responded.

"Yes, I actually have had anxiety myself for as long as I can remember."

Cam immediately lifted his head and looked at his father.

"Okay." said Dr. Norwich as she wrote something down on a clipboard. "When did you notice a change in the way Campbell acted."

"Well, we, the family, are from Kapuskasing, and Campbell, he is a big hockey player so he was attending Degrassi Community School and stayed with another family."

After a few more questions Dr. Norwich switched to Cam. "So, I know that you attempted suicide..."

Cam nodded.

"And leading up to that you self harmed."

Cam nodded again, and his neck became a bit more stiff.

"Can I see the cuts?"

Cam felt his throat become tight. He took his left hand and pushed up his sweatshirt sleeve. He pointed to the underside of his wrist and arm.

"Okay."

He put his sleeve back down and watched as she wrote something down.

"When you harmed yourself, what did you use?"

Cam felt his face become white and he felt his hand shake a little. "My hockey skate, and small blades."

"Besides cutting yourself was there anything else that you did to cause any sort of harm to yourself."

Cam swallowed. "I fell off a balcony in my school and broke my arm."

"And how is your sleeping? When you fall asleep do you dream about your skates or small blades or breaking any bones?"

Cam nodded.

"Have you been avoiding anything? Like school or hockey?"

Cam shook his head.

"Okay. Are you jumpy at all? Reactions to different nosies?"

Cam shook his head.

After a few more minutes Dr. Norwich finally put down her clipboard.

"Well, I am going to prescribe some medication to help with your sleeping. And until your having nightmares try to go to bed early, maybe buy some extra pillows to make yourself more comfortable."

"Um..." Cam started out. "I got invited to a camping trip..."

Dr. Norwich shook her head. "I'm afraid that you really shouldn't be doing any type of sleepovers or sleeping in different locations until your nightmares are gone.

* * *

**Well...I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please let me know what you think in the reviews! It would really mean a lot. As always thanks for reading:)**


	6. Hall of Fame

I'm super excited for this chapter, and I love the song it's named after:)

Hall Of Fame - The Script

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Hall of Fame: Part I

Maya held Cam's hand while they walked into the school the next morning. "PTSD?"

"Yeah," Cam started out.

Maya didn't say anything.

"But you know what let's not focus about that." Cam said looking at Maya. "School is out in two hours and then its summer."

Maya looked at Cam and smiled. "Can't get any better than that."

The bell rang and Cam and Maya made their way to French class.

"You're so lucky you don't have to take the final." Maya told him before she went into the class.

Cam shrugged. "Yeah, but then I just have to do another year of French before I can graduate."

"Maya Matlin, please hurry up." Madame Jean-Aux called from inside the classroom.

Cam quickly kissed Maya on her cheek then smiled, "Good luck."

Maya blushed then went into the room. Cam let out a small sigh then made his way to the library where he would be spending his next hour and a half.

He took a seat in the far corner of the library and took out the book he had to read for summer.

After the two hours were up he headed back to French.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he sat next to Maya.

"très, très, très..." Maya paused. "très difficile."

"I'm sure you did great." Cam said with a smile.

"Bien les amies," Madame Jean Aux began. "Alors, qui veut passer leur ete dans la ville des lumieres?"

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Before I start, we are missing two..."

Ali, raised her hand. "Clare has an appointment."

Madame Jean-Aux nodded and Cam turned to face Maya.

"What did she mean by, "spend your summer in the city of lights?" Cam asked.

Maya shrugged.

"Knock, knock. Bonjour bitches."

Both Cam and Maya looked over towards the door.

"Who's that?" Cam asked

"I have no idea but she looks familiar."

The girl took a seat on the other side of Cam. "Hi, I'm Zoe."

Cam turned to face the new girl. "I'm Cam and that's Maya."

Maya smiled.

Zoe looked over at Tristan who was turned around in his seat right in front of her. "And you're Tristan...right?"

Tristan raised his eye brows. "You know who I am?"

"The West Drive Experience? The cast watches your vlog."

Cam gave Maya a confused look and Maya told him she was from 'West Drive.'

"Okay class!" Madame Jean-Aux said.

Before she continued Zoe quickly moved up next to Tristan.

"This summer you all have the opportunity to go as a class half-way across the world to visit Paris, France."

Everyone in the class cheered and Zoe leaned over towards Tristan.

"Hey."

Tristan looked over at Zoe and wondered why she was whispering. "What?"

"Who's he?" She pointed to Cam and Tristan looked over his shoulder. "Campbell Saunders, why?"

"He will be going on the trip right?"

Tristan looked back at Zoe. "Yeah...why?"

Zoe smiled. "Awesome."

Tristan looked back at Cam and Maya and then back at Zoe who was smiling to herself. "Maya's his girlfriend so..."

Zoe slightly laughed. "Yeah and I'm on West Drive. You're point? He can do so much better. I bet before we even land in Paris he'll be mine."

Tristan didn't say anything.

"And you're going to help me."

"Me?"

Zoe nodded. "Mh-hm."

* * *

Like in the beginning I said it will be my take on the series on the whole, "if Cam survived" so I had to bring in Zoe and Paris and...all the other characters. Don't worry about it getting to similar to the show because I promise you it won't. :)

Next update Saturday or Sunday? As always, please leave a quick review, I would really appreciate it. I apologize for not updating I've been brainstorming on how to take all the ideas and put it into this story. Thanks for reading!


	7. Whataya Want From Me: Part I

So I'm a jerk, it's been a week with nothing and I really apologize. The un-frequent updates are making it difficult to keep up with and I'm sorry. I've been super super busy but I'm trying my hardest. I think I'll be free one day then BAM I need to do something so I really do apologize. Your reviews are so spectacular and knowing that people really enjoy it just means the world. I'm trying so please don't give up on me :)

Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Whataya Want From Me: Part I

"Dad, I wanna ask you something." Cam said as he sat on the couch across from him.

"Mhm?" Mr. Saunders mumbled while reading the newspaper.

"Well, there is this trip to France for the French students this summer and I was wondering if I could go."

Mr. Saunders waited for a moment then responded, "Not sure thats a good idea."

"It's not that expensive." Cam said. He knew the money wasn't the issue.

Mr. Saunders put down his newspaper. "Cam..."

Cam looked up at his dad.

"Sending you halfway across the world, to a place you never been..." Mr. Saunders paused. "Sending you 12 hours away to a place you never been, just look how that turned out."

"It's different."

Mr. Saunders slightly laughed. "It's not different Campbell, the only thing that's different is its halfway across the world which for god's sake, that makes it worse! Not to mention your PTSD for crying out loud."

Cam rolled his eyes. "Look..."

"The answers no Cam, and you're just going to have to live with it."

Cam took a deep breath and looked around the room. He watched as his dad picked the paper back up like nothing just happened.

"I would appreciate it if you listened to me for once." Cam mumbled.

"Watch your attitude Cam."

Cam swallowed. "You know maybe this is why I went insane."

"Don't make me send you to your room." Mr. Saunders warned.

"No I'm serious."

Mr. Saunders put down his paper.

"Because of people like you. You won't even let me say what I want."

"Campbell, that's enough!"

"I'll give you a choice dad, you can either-"

"No I'll give you a choice Campbell, you can either learn to take no for an answer or you can be grounded for a month."

Cam rolled his eyes in frustration.

"That's it you're grounded."

"I didn't even say anything!" Cam yelled.

"You're not showing me any respect!"

Cam's eyes filled with tears and he began breathing heavy. He knew what was happening and he hated it. He hated how his brain did this to him. It just shut down and cried and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't speak, he was breathing to fast, all he could do was shake and cry. He felt pitiful, he couldn't even stick up for himself. He tried his hardest to take a deep breath and after a few tries he was able to get himself together.

"I...I just don't want this part..." He let out a sigh. "I wanna get better okay? Who wouldn't. I don't want to be reminded of every little thing I did wrong every sing day. And if I stay here, basically locked up all summer, it will only remind me more and more. Yes it was serious, of course I understand that, I lived it. But for me to get better you have to let me. If I wanted to feel like this then I wouldn't mind staying here my whole life. But I don't. I want to be happy and for me to be happy you need to let me be happy."

"I never said you couldn't be happy." Mr. Saunders slightly snapped.

"Of course I know you want me to be happy but it's not coming across that way."

"Cam, you can't go to Paris."

"That's fine, Paris isn't what will make me happy, I don't even care about it anymore. All I want is for you to let go and trust me that if it gets bad again I'll tell you. But you have to trust me."

Mr. Saunders didn't say anything.

"At least just think about it." Cam turned around and walked away. He walked down the hall and into his room. Leaving his dad standing alone in the middle of the room.

Later that night Mr. Saunders got up and walked over towards the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets to look for a midnight snack. The phone began to ring which caused him to drop the bag of cookies he was about to get.

"Hello?" Mr. Saunders said in a half awake voice.

"How's he doing?" His wife said on the other line.

"Sleeping, which we should be doing too."

"I couldn't sleep so I went online and checked my email."

"Okay?" Mr. Saunders said not quite sure where his wife was going.

"I got an email from Degrassi, something about a trip to Paris? Did Cam say anything about it?"

Mr. Saunders sighed. "He brought it up, yeah."

"I was thinking he should...you know...go."

Mr. Saunders took the cookie he was about to eat out of between his lips.

"Hello?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, this year hasn't been the best for him."

"Karen..."

"We need to show him that just because something bad happened doesn't mean everything just stops. He's still a kid Rick, besides weren't you the one that said it was a good idea for him to back to Degrassi? What did you say again? Oh yeah! We all hit potholes in the middle of the road. Sometimes it flattens our tire and we have to wait a little bit for someone to come help us. But once they help us do you turn around and go home? Or continue to where you want to go?"

Mr. Saunders sighed. "I can't believe you actually remember that."

"Well you are right. You and I both know than you and I won't be here for Cam forever, and if we keep sheltering him like this it won't help. What happened was serious but we need to let it go."

Mr. Saunders clenched his jaw. "But if something happens over there, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I'm trying to shuffle this along. I got a few spare minutes on my hands so I'll start the next one right now :) Please review, let me know what you think, again you guys are awesome, thanks so much for not giving up on me:)**


	8. Whataya Want From Me: Part II

So I was sitting at my computer desk minding my own business and then bam, bye bye power. And bye bye wifi. Next morning I got my power back but I have been up to my head busy but I finally found some time to write. So I'm going to take advantage of it.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Whataya Want From Me: Part II

"Cam?" Mr. Saunders asked as he opened his sons door the next morning. "Cam, we need to talk."

Cam rolled on his side but didn't bother opening his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Come on Cam get up."

Cam slowly sat up and streched his arms over his head. "What?" He groaned.

"I talked to your mother."

"Oh?" Cam mumbled.

"And she thinks it would be a good idea for you to go on this trip to Paris."

Cam's eyes suddenly opened. "Seriously?"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"Yeah, sure, what?" Cam asked excitedly.

"You promise me...and your mother that if you need anything, and I mean anything, you call us and tell the teacher."

"I'm not a kindergartener..."

Mr. Saunders raised an eyebrow. "I already emailed your teacher and she knows what you're dealing with."

Cam didn't say anything.

"For your own health Cam."

Cam didn't say anything.

Mr. Saunders sighed. "When I also talked to your mom, she...and I, both think that we are all in need of a fresh start and we hope Paris helps. Also, we want to show you...well...we want you to have opportunities to make decisions for yourself."

Cam slightly smiled. "So I can go?"

Mr. Saunders nodded. "Yes."

* * *

**Yay! Short yes, but see that little next chapter button? :D **


	9. Next to Me: Part I

Hey guys, quick little side note, Tori is still going to be in this story so basically she never moved away.

Next to Me: Emile Sande

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Next to Me: Part I

"Everyone make sure you have your passports before we leave for the airport." Madame Jean-Aux told the class as they began to board the bus.

"I'm so glad that you're coming." Tristan told Maya.

"I know, me, you, and Tori in Paris?" Revas

"I can already see the amazing clothes." Tori said with excitement. "Not to meniton Zoe Rivas!"

"OMG, I know right?" Tristan said.

Maya forced herself to smile as they all took a seat.

"Everyone we have a some last minute additions to our group." Madame Jean-Aux said. "Please make Winston, Miles and Campbell feel welcome."

Maya's face light up and she moved across the isle to two empty seats beside her. "How?"

Cam smiled as they sat down. "Well, my parents thought it would be a good way to a fresh start.

Maya smile grew as she wrapped her arms around Cam.

"You can sit here if you want." Tori said to Miles as he walked towards the back of the bus.

Zoe watched as Miles took a seat next to Tori and looked over at Cam sitting next to Maya.

"Is this seat open?"

Zoe looked up at Winston and watched as he took a seat next to her. She looked at Winston quickly and then leaned forward and tapped Maya on the shoulder.

"So...are you two gunna sleep together or what?"

Maya gave Zoe a strange look. "What? No. Absolutely not."

Zoe smiled. "Good, let's keep it that way."

Maya turned back around to face forward and Cam noticed she seemed upset.

"Hey, you okay?"

Maya forced a smile and grabbed Cam's hand. "Never better."

He lifted Maya's hands to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. He then looked at her and smiled. "Good."

* * *

**Another short one, sorry, but oh my! Another chapter is next! :D **


	10. Next to Me: Part II

...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Next to Me: Part II

Maya walked in to the room she was staying in for the trip and put her belongings on the top bunk. She looked up when other suit case landed right on top of hers. She looked over to her right and saw Zoe.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"I get top bunk." Zoe snapped.

Maya stepped away from the bed and watched as Zoe grabbed Maya's suit case and threw it on the ground.

"You see, I'm always on top. Rule number one."

Maya forced a smile. "And rule number two is you're a total bitch."

Zoe forced a smile. "Gee, who knew little blonde could be so sassy." Zoe laughed.

"If you have a problem with me I suggest you tell me now."

Zoe smirked. "Let me just tell you this now. In about..." Zoe paused. "Two days, I'll have your little boyfriend wrapped around my fingers.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Cam?"

Zoe smiled. "You see it makes sense really. I'm famous, he's famous...you're...well..._not_ famous.

"What on earth makes you think Cam's famous?"

"Um hockey? He's practically guaranteed a spot for the Toronto Maple Leafs. And when he is famous why would he settle for a nobody like you?"

"So you're a boyfriend stealing bitch?"

Zoe smiled and held up two fingers making a peace sign. "Two days."

Suddenly Tori came into the room. She threw her bags to the side and went up to Zoe. "Oh...my...god...you're Zoe Rivas."

Zoe smiled quickly at Maya then back at Tori. "And you're Tori Santamaria?"

Maya crossed her arms and watched as Tori completely fangirl-ed over Zoe and West Drive. She hopped Zoe was wrong about Cam. Maya did know him and she knew him better than Zoe ever would.

* * *

**Okay so that's a wrap for tonight, I'll try to do more of these, I know they are short but I want to pick up the pace a little bit. Hope you guys liked it and please review! :)**


	11. Read All About It

Read All About It (Part III) - Emilie Sande

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Read All About It

"So, when are you gunna have sex with your girlfriend?" Miles asked.

Cam put his suitcase on his bed.

Chewy laughed and looked at Miles then Cam.

"Hey skater boy." Miles said with a smile across his face.

Cam turned around and looked at both Miles and Chewy. "I play hockey, not..." Cam paused realizing he actual no longer played. "skateboarding."

"Good thing, cause you don't even know it's name." Miles joked.

Cam pushed Miles rudeness aside. He got a strange feeling that pushed him to say what he wanted and not to be afraid of making a fool out of himself. "My name is Campbell."

Neither Miles or Chewy said anything but Chewy then decided to speak up. "I'm Winston, and that's Miles."

Cam nodded. "Nice to meet you." He turned around and began to unpack.

Miles turned around and smiled at Chewy. "So, I heard you just got back to Degrassi."

Cam's thoughts paused for a minute. "Yeah, and?"

"Well...why'd you leave? Girl trouble?"

"Honest?" Cam asked. He turned around to face both the other boys.

Miles crossed his arms. "Yeah, honest."

"Because of douche-bags like you." Cam turned back around and silence filled the room. Cam zipped up his suitcase and turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He was about to walk over to the staircase to visit Maya when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that all about?"

Cam let out a large breath, "Oh it's just you."

Tristan gave Cam a weird look. "Yeah, I was about to go in there but heard Miles ask you why-"

"And I told him." Cam quickly said with his eyes getting red.

Tristan sighed. He took a look at the closed doors and then back at Cam who was wiping away a tear.

"Okay, come on mister."

Cam looked at Tristan with a confused expression.

"Story time."

Cam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come on."

Tristan began walking down the hall and around a corner.

"What?" Cam asked.

Tristan took a deep breath. "Okay." He paused. "I'm gay."

Cam furrowed his eye brows.

"Okay...bad way to start..."

Cam continued to look at Tristan like he had three heads.

"Okay lets try this...You know my brother right?"

"Owen? Yeah, from the Ice Hounds why?"

"Exactly, well he did a lot of sport at Degrassi and thats how most people knew him."

"Okay?"

"Well...you know teachers, they see a last name of a student they had before and think they are just like their older sibling."

"Where are you going with this?"

Tristan sighed. "My point is I got a lot of hate for being gay in Middle School. I found out I was gay the summer going into the 7th grade. So I went into Middle School knowing I liked guys. And people weren't always so excepting or respectful for that matter."

Cam didn't say anything.

"Take Miles for example. I heard that conversation Cam, he didn't sound too excepting."

Cam furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not gay..."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Long story short, you can't spend your life worrying about what others think, you just can't. Because if you do your own mind will just beat you up. To hell with what others think and to hell with what Miles and Winston think. You have to teach yourself that others opinions just don't matter. Everyone has opinions and we all know it. Miles has his and Reggie from the 7th grade has his too. You just have to learn not to let it get in your way of being you."

Cam swallowed.

"It's hard Cam, it's f*cking hard. But it's so worth it."

"I did stick up for myself..." Cam said in a defensive tone.

"You called him a douche. That does nothing."

"Okay teacher Tristan then what should I do huh?"

Tristan didn't say anything. "Look I'm just trying to help you okay? You're actually the first person to know about my Middle School years, I didn't even tell Tori about it. But if you wanna be all defensive then fine." He began to walk away.

"Tristan wait..."

Tristan turned around and looked at Cam.

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay? I...I'm...I...what am I even doing?" He asked himself out loud. "I'm sorry, I'm so used to just letting people scream at me and not having enough courage to stand up to them..." Cam paused and the moment of Dallas yelling at him in the hall that day replayed in his mind.

Tristan walked back over to Cam. "Look, I know how you feel, I went through depression because of that crap. But I asked myself, what's better? Doing what I was doing and let it just eat me alive? Or taking a big gay boy pill and stand up for myself. The first time yelling back, yeah it was hard but it was so worth it. And the more I did it the more people understood I am proud of who I am and if they don't like it well sucks for them."

Cam smiled. "Thanks Tristan."

Tristan smiled. "No prob. Now, that was a bro-talk and none of that gets repeated...ever."

Cam laughed.

They both walked down the hall in silence but what Zoe said was not out of Tristan's head. _"Bet before we even land in Paris he'll be mine. And you're going to help me"_

* * *

To answer your question, no Cam and Tristan did not just share a "moment" two friends, nothing else, sorry if I got your hopes up.

Again, this is my take on if Cam was still alive, so similar to the series there will be bits and pieces of my own character development. Hence, why I added some background on Tristan being gay.

Hope you liked it, if you could give me a quick (or any length) review that would be awesome! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Chapter 12

"We've been in Paris for almost a a week and we haven't really gone shopping." Tori said after she finished swallowing her food.

Maya nodded. "I know, I think we should go after lunch."

Tori nodded in agreement.

Maya looked next to her at Cam. "What do you wanna go see?"

Cam shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Maya turned her whole body to face Cam. "Oh come on, we're in Paris, there has to be at least one thing."

Cam shook his head, "Nah."

Maya dropped her shoulders and gave Cam an "are you kidding" look.

"As long as I'm spending time with you, I'll be happy."

"Aww." Tori commented.

Maya laughed, "Me too."

Cam quickly kissed her on her cheek and Maya blushed.

"So...where do you wanna go shopping?"

Maya shrugged.

"Judging on what you're wearing...a thrift shop."

Maya looked past Tori shoulder and Tori turned around to face Zoe.

"You really never say anything nice do you?" Tori asked.

"I'm trying to do you a favor. You won't even be able to afford anything."

Maya rubbed her arm uncomfortably and Tori glarred at Zoe.

"I mean, I'm surpised your boyfriend is not embarrased to be seen with you."

Cam furrowed his eyebrows and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Come on Maya, we're going to go shopping."

Maya quickly got to her feet and Tori followed.

"I'll be back." Maya told Cam.

The two girls left and Cam got up to go back to the hotel room.

"So how do you like Paris so far?" Zoe asked.

Cam looked up and swallowed. He wanted to say something to Zoe for the way she treated Maya but he couldn't form the words.

"I'm surprised someone like yourself would go for someone like...her."

"You don't even know Maya." Cam snapped. He didn't realize the words had actually come out of his mouth.

Zoe laughed. "I don't need to and I don't wanna. All I'm saying is that you have a career ahead of you and well...I think you can do better."

Cam shook his head. "Maya is the best person I've ever met."

"Then you don't get out of that hockey rink very often do you?" Zoe laughed.

Cam didn't say anything.

"Okay look..." Zoe started out. "I don't want to cause drama or anything but there is something you should know...about Maya."

Cam didn't say anything.

"I'm her roommate and well..." Zoe paused paying close attention to Cam's reactions. "Who's Zig?"

Cam immediatly looked up and Zoe smiled on the inside. "I found her phone on under the bed and well...look." She took Maya's phone out of her bag and showed Cam. Cam looked at the phone and read the text message.

**Zig Novak: **_Love you too. Can't wait to see your pretty face again ;)_

Cam felt frustration fill his viens and his heart began to pick up a bit.

"She's crazy."

Cam looked up at Zoe.

"I mean how could anyone do that? Just turn like that? You deserve way better."

Cam didn't say anything he looked down at the ground for a moment but then looked back up. "Maya said she loved Zig?" He said in a frustrated tone.

Zoe nodded. "Yup."

Cam crossed his arms and Zoe walked over to him. "But hey," She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's her loss."

Cam looked in Zoe's eyes for a second and then turned away leaving Zoe slightly shocked. He put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and walked around the corner.

* * *

...please review! Around this time of year is the busiest for me so I greatly apologize for not updating. I'm trying my best. Thanks for reading and please review!:)


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks so much for all your reviews:)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Chapter 13

Cam knocked on Maya's door and took a step back.

"Hey." She said with a large smile across her face. "What's up?"

Cam took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Maya smiled and slightly laughed. "About what?"

Cam's expression didn't change and Maya's smile quickly faded. "What?"

"I would appreciate it if you were honest with me."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"If you have feelings for Zig-"

Maya laughed. "Wait...seriously?"

Cam's expression didn't change.

"Where did you even get that idea from?"

Cam swallowed. "I don't want to be lied to Maya."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"The text Maya. The one from Zig."

"What text?" Maya asked slightly annoyed. "I haven't talked to Zig all summer."

"Really?" Cam snapped.

Maya nodded. "Yeah...really."

Neither of them said anything.

"What is with you anyway?"

Cam rubbed the back of his head and then let his arm fall to his side making a claping noise. "I...I can't do this..."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "Do what?"

Cam sighed. "I'm sorry." He walked away without making eye contact.

Maya stood in the door way watching him walk down the hall. She turned around and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She let out a deep breath still not understanding the conversation, or even if it qualified as a conversation...

She reached onto her nightstand to grab her phone but it wasn't there. _'Zoe' _ she thought.

Just as Maya took a deep breath in frustration the door opened and in the doorway, stood Zoe.

"What did you do?!" Maya yelled

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"What's that?" Maya asked clenching her teeth.

Zoe laughed and looked down at her hand. "You're phone, I was just coming to return it."

"Who did you text?" Maya snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Zoe. I know you don't like me and that's fine. But you cannot mess with my relationship with Cam. You need to back off."

"Relationship? I just passed him in the hall and he seemed pretty pissed."

Maya didn't say anything for a moment. All she could picture was Cam's arm when she first found out of about it all. "Zoe, I know we have our differences and thats fine. But I _need_ to know what you told Cam. You be a total bitch the rest of the summer to me and I don't care, as long as you tell me what you told Cam."

Zoe laughed. "For the last time, I didn't tell your so-called boyfriend a thing."

Maya stared at Zoe's hand. "Give me my phone."

Zoe tossed Maya her phone with more force then needed. It passed Maya and made a cur-plump noise as it went into the fishtank that sat on the desk. "You whore!" Maya yelled as she passed Zoe while knocking her shoulder into hers. She left the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Please review, means a lot:)


	14. Chapter 14

I feel bad for not updating a bunch so here's another chapter:)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Chapter 14

Maya ran down the staircase and into the loby. She looked around and saw Cam sitting on a bench outside looking at his phone. She took a deep breath and walked out of the hotel.

"Cam?"

He looked up at her but then turned his attention back to his phone.

"Cam I'm sorry okay?" She swallowed to keep herself from crying. "I don't know what I did or Zoe did but please, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't want...I'm scared that...just please."

Cam looked up at Maya. "I just don't want to be lied to."

"I'm not lying! I don't know what text you're talking about. Zoe had my phone who knows what she did with it. I just want you to be okay, and I'm scared that you..." She paused. "I want you to be..." She paused again. "I don't want you to..." She paused a third time.

Cam turned to look at her. "You think I'm still like that don't you?"

Maya didn't say anything.

He turned to look at the streets and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I did okay? I was lost. Confused...I just didn't know how to handle it at the time."

"And I'm sorry about the text."

Cam looked back over at Maya. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you again."

He still didn't say anything.

"And I was really worried that," She paused to whipe away a tear. "I was worried that you would get sick again." She whiped away another tear.

"What did I tell you?"

Maya looked up confused.

"That day in the greenhouse. I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

She was still quite.

"I believe that you had nothing to do with that text. But, I need you to believe me that I'm better now."

Maya knodded while whiping away another tear. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

They were both quite for a second.

"So now what?" Maya asked looking out to the street.

"Well..." Cam started. "We are sitting in the most romatic city in the world."

"With a curfew of 8 o'clock." Maya laughed.

Cam laughed. "Yeah..." He paused. "But, we should still do something."

"Like what?"

Cam shrugged. "I don't know." He looked over at Maya. "What do you want to do?"

"Would it be bad to say all I wanna do right now is cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?"

Cam leaned over and gave Maya a quick kiss. "Not at all."

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the kind reviews:)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Chapter 15

Tristan sat down across from Zoe in the lunch room at the hotel. He looked in the direction she was looking at and saw both Cam and Maya sitting on the couch. Her shoulder was on his and his arm was wrapped around her. He looked back at Zoe and opened his mouth.

"So..."

"She doesn't deserve him." Zoe said under her breath.

Tristan sighed. "Maybe you should-" He was cut off my the death stare Zoe gave him. "They've been through a lot and maybe you should just leave them alone."

"One text message, that's not a lot." Zoe snapped.

Tristan swallowed. He knew she didn't know Cam then but he did himself. And he remembered clear as day how he felt when it happened to him abot being gay. "Zoe..." He paused. "I know you like Cam okay? I liked him to-"

"You?" Zoe snapped.

Tristan paused for a moment. "But then I saw how happy he was and...he was straight..." he mummbled that last part. "And I knew I couldn't be the person to ruin the great relationship that they have."

"Aw..." Zoe made a puppy dog face. "How cute. But unlike you, when I see something I want, I get it." She got up and Tristan quickly followed her.

"Just stop!" He yelled causing the whole room to look their direction. He looked around and noticed all the eyes on them. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm and walked out of the room. Once they got into the hallway he turned around.

"Look, I get that you're an actress, but you can't do this to people. They have feelings, something you clearly don't have. So why don't you just back off now before you have to learn the hard way."

Zoe laughed. "Are you threatening me?"

Tristan ingorned it. "This is high school, the real world, not your fairy tail movie set. So either get a hold on reality now, or just leave now."

"I don't need you." Zoe snapped. "I have other people who would do anything to be called my friend."

"The worst thing I, or anybody could be called is your friend." Tristan said in a calm voice. He walked away and left Zoe standing there alone.

"Fine," she said outloud in a quite voice so no one could hear. "have it your way."

* * *

I know it's short but I figured it would be a good place to stop.


End file.
